


Taming the hands of feral, greedy beasts

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Animal Instincts, Crushes, Fingering, Hermaphroditism, Hybrid AU, Inspired by BEASTARS, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Blood, Mutual Pining, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Vaginal Sex, intersex!Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Fresh blood, fresh showers, fresh sex, and fresh love. Things that two carnivores and two herbivores dive deep into.When Gen and Senku decide to invite two carnivores who are clearly pining for them over, what could go wrong? In the end, they can learn to be happy.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Rumor to room

**Author's Note:**

> To distinct things here, Gen and Senku are both rabbits. However, Senku is lop eared so I refer to him as a “bunny” while Gen has normal pointed ears so he is a “rabbit.”

“You’re staring again.”

Ryusui looks up from the hand he’s biting into. His ears flatten then tilt in question to the lion sitting across from him. Tsukasa and Ryusui don’t particularly mesh well alone. But mutual friends have them bound together. Tsukasa looks at him with an unamused look. His round ears twitch at the wolf’s new gaze on him. 

“You should just tell him how you feel or get over him, it’s not very polite to stare.” He adds in. 

Ryusui chuckles and shakes his head. “Cmon what are you? Crazy? A wolf and a bunny? I’m greedy but...”

Tsukasa smiles down at his lunch, bringing his juice up to sip. “There’s no but to it, you’re absolutely fixated on him, that boy bunny Senku.”

The wolf grumbles in response. There was no commentary from Minami, the panther only laughs to herself behind her soy butter sandwich. She loved giving the wolf a hard time. 

“Cut it out Senku-Chan!” The trio’s eyes are trailing back to where the wolf had been previously staring. 

“Cmon just a sample of hair! Don’t be so greedy!” The bunny and rabbit pair were known for getting into mischief. They complimented each other. Senku’s ears flat against his head as Gen’s, bicolored, poke up and prominent, ever changing to the sound’s he heard. 

“That hurts!” Gen pushes him off and huffs, petting his ears in woe as he looks to the bunny who successfully plucked a fine piece of black hair from his left ear. 

Tsukasa smiles at the sight. He was friends with the two, just as his canine counterpart was. But they were distances apart. Such small creatures, well, compared to him and Ryusui they were- even a female panther such as Minami stood over them easily. 

“Who said to stop staring.” Ryusui pokes his elbow into Tsukasa’s side. The lion rolls his eyes. ”It’s not polite to stare~ Tsukasa-cha-“ a large hand is placed over his mouth and he flares up at the lion who slowly uncovers it. “You’re no fun.”

“I have half a mind to tell your butler on you.”

“Then you’d be in for it~” Minami leans close to Tsukasa. It’s clear she knew that he doesn’t see her that way, yet she still tries, tail swaying back and forth. 

The rodent pair leave the classroom, probably to the science lab where they spent most of their time. Senku did at least. Gen stuck around because he was , well, Gen. 

“I think the two of you should just get on with it already, it’s unsightly to watch you two drool.” As calm as ever, Hyouga pulls up a seat to their small lunch party. He doesn’t have any food, presumably he eats alone to conceal whatever is under that mask of his. The white wolf’s ears twitch but never flatten. “They’re both fine looking on their own, and have their own strength to them, claiming them before anyone else does only makes sense.”

The lion man rolls his eyes but chuckles at the sentiment. “Claiming sounds a little formal don’t you think?”

“Well I hear,” a Hyena, Yo, who’s nearby and ever eavesdropping leans in with his own words to say, “that that Gen really gets around- wouldn’t be surprised if his little lop eared friend does too.” He grins and the panther glares at him. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than follow rumors and cause a fuss?” 

“Oh? I wonder if it’s true.” Hyouga strums his fingers across the desk, tail wagging. 

Ryusui and Tsukasa look to one another, both a bit upset with the information. They were friends with the duo- they would know if something like that were true right? 

“Hey, it’s just a rumor,” the Hyena ogles at the panther a little, “but I’m sure it’s true, my sources never lie.”

“Seems others have already claimed them then,” Hyouga laughs behind his mask.

“Cmon now, they’re just a couple of bunnies I don’t think they’re like that.” Ryusui’s words fall on deaf ears as Yo begins retelling his source’s apparent experience with Gen. 

He stands up, not wanting to hear it. Tsukasa follows his lead out into the hall. Eyes watch them a moment before going back to their own business. His ears press hard against his head. 

“I don’t want that to be true Tsukasa- if that’s true we would know right?”

The lion stops and thinks a moment. “I don’t know, if it’s not true I’m upset there’s such a scandalous rumor going around.” 

“And if it is true?”

“Then... we cant really stop either of them.” His fist clenched at his side, tail swishing to and fro in aggravation at the idea. The idea that Gen has been with other people already. Tons of people. 

“Let’s see what they think about it.” Ryusui takes Tsukasa’s hand. It wasn’t like they were being subtle about their haste. They wanted to know right now. And they knew at least one of them would spill for them. 

There’s no one around the labs. Of course it would only be the science club president here during free period. It only makes things easier, they guess, so there’s no one around to witness the truth but them. 

Ryusui can’t open the door to the lab, though. Because he hears it loud and clear. A very well gasped ‘Senku-Chan~’ circling through the air. 

His grip on Tsukasa’s hand drops. His ears perk up and he glances back to Tsukasa to see him looking at the floor in confusion.

“Senkuchan I want it now~” it’s a very greedy whine. Low but loud enough for Ryusui’s ears to pick up. 

Then there’s quiet. Ryusui is waiting for more. Waiting to hear Gen moan again. Waiting for Senku to grunt as he enters him. But there’s only silence as his feet seem to become glued further to the floor. Tsukasa is the same, waiting with his heart pounding in his ears. Fists white as he tries to control his breathing. 

Then the door is sliding open. And there’s Gen, flushed and frowning. Senku is in the room, leaning against a lab table looking just as annoyed. 

Ryusui is in such shock all he can do is stand there with his mouth hanging open. 

Gen looks the pair of carnivores up and down. “You two need help with something?” His frown turns into a knowing smirk. Ears perked up and alert as he straightens his skirt. Gen always had skirt days or pants days. A quirk of his only a total of two people knew the cause of. Tsukasa and Senku. The grinning little rabbit puts a hand on his hip, waiting. 

Yes, the carnivores did need help. Tsukasa covers himself and looks away. “We didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Oh no no, I’m just surprised.”

“Didn’t know you two were perverts.” Senku is at his side. He has a clear boner pressing through his pants that he’s electing to ignore at the moment. 

“So what are you here for?” Gen directs the question to Ryusui who’s blushing and still speechless. 

“We um... wanted to clear up a rumor we heard...” 

The class bell rings and Gen sighs. “Why don’t you two come over to our dorm tonight? So we can discuss it then?”

Senku looks at him, shocked and a little scared but Tsukasa is the one who ultimately makes the both of them agree. Nodding and telling his friend yes, they would visit. He seems the most effected by the rumor now. After all, Tsukasa and Gen are childhood friends. Ryusui had no relation outside of classmates with Senku but he still doesn’t enjoy the thought of the bunny being promiscuous. The wolf looks to Tsukasa unsure as they head back to class in silence. But the decision is made.

————————-

The carnivores are unsure being here. Was it really okay to be in this dormitory? The sun hadn’t gone down yet, thankfully, so at least it was an appropriate hour for visiting. Some small rabbits passing them by look away nervously from them. Ryusui’s amber eyes meet the garnet’s the lion has. They were both very unsure, hesitant. But with a deep breath the wolf curls his hand to a fist and raps against the door. 

There’s a quiet period which reminds him of earlier. And all the ironic same, Gen is the one to open the door. He’s still in his uniform skirt, but his shirt is more of a little tank top- definitely something against dress code during class hours. It’s absolutely adorable and the lion trembles as they enter the dorm. 

The smell of refreshing spring water stems from behind a door of fog that is opened just as they’re told to sit. Senku comes out, rubbing his head with a towel. He’s in a long shirt and apparently boxers. Either way, it made him look like he, too, was wearing something feminine. 

Ryusui’s tail starts to pat light against the small sofa he and Tsukasa sit on, he has to grab it to get it to stop. Senku’s hair is still down as he lets the towel gently sit around his shoulders. 

“Ah you’re already here?” He rhetorically asks, glancing over at the microwave to see the time. 

“They have impeccable timing Senku-Chan.” Gen has made them tea, he set there’s on the table in front of them- they’d call it a coffee table but it’s more like a kotatsu that’s been slightly repurposed. Gen sits on a pillow on the other side. 

The dormitory room, while fairly large, still wasn’t big enough for lots of furniture. One shared room, one bath, a small small kitchen space and and even tinier living room. But it’s not like they were cramped. The carnivores still feel a little claustrophobic given the situation. Senku sits next to him, taking the cup of tea graciously poured for him. 

“Now that we’re all settled, about this rumor..”

 _Straight to the point._ The two carnivores think. 

“What exactly have you heard?” Gens sweet demeanor turns a bit deadly as he eyes them over the rim of his cup. 

Ryusui glances to Tsukasa, who’s obviously trying to hold back his words. The angry ones that have been boiling up to this moment. 

“Well... we heard that you uh, get around?” 

Senku glances at Gen as he drinks his tea thoughtfully 

“And what does that mean to the two of you?" Gen sets his cup down, looking to the two. "And just so we're clear here," Gen leans over, hand pressing onto Senku's exposed thigh, "I'm the one who 'gets around'"

The lop eared bunny looks away, embarrassed to be in this situation. Gen does in fact get around as he so states. But not just for his own amusement. Nanami academy was expensive if you don't get in on academics or strengths alone. And now the son of the head chairman and one of the more prestigious and well known students were sitting across from the two of them. Senku lays a hand over Gen's. 

Their eyes meet only for a moment but then their attention returns to the pair. 

"I can cut you a deal you know," Gen leans against the table, his ears point forward on his head. 

"Well I-"

"Deal?" Ryusui looks to Tsukasa like he's crazy. This bunny is clearly offering his body to one of them and he doesn't know how to take it. 

"You would be a fool not to hear him out." Senku settles his cup back onto the table, "after all, we know you like what you heard earlier when the two of us were in the lab." 

"I'm the one who get's around, but on the rare occasion that he wants.... Senku-chan also likes to play along, not like there’s nothing in it for him too.”

Tsukasa fists ball at his knees as he watches Senku push Gen down to the floor, hovering over him. Gen holds his face as the platinum and jade ears cover them. 

"Isn't that right? Senku-chan?" Their lips meet and the two carnivores tense seeing the scene before them. 

Senku's hand runs up Gen's skirt. Their lips never once part as he feels along his body- glancing at the two sitting on the couch. Ryusui lets his tail wag feverishly against the cushions. Tsukasa looks captivated almost by the sight. He licks his lips, making the bunny smirk against his rabbit roommates skin. 

Again his hand disappears under the plaid skirt- Gen gasps and presses his head against the cushion Senku once sat on. His body trembles and both predator's eyes begin to sharpen at the mere sight. 

"A natural reaction a carnivore has to it's vulnerable prey is to get hungry but the two of you," Senku pulls his hand out and into their view. It's covered in wet fluid that came from somewhere unknown to only one of them, he licks it from his fingers, head tilted back, "but the two of you are so interesting, getting excited in such a different way." 

Gen chuckles beneath him watching the two look down at their obvious boners. 

"Tsukasa," the lion is at attention to the bunny speaking to him, "come here, you've been staring at him like you want to devour him ." You wouldn't have to ask Tsukasa twice. He's there, over Senku and Gen. 

His breath is heavy and Senku has to take a moment to compose himself again. The bunny takes the lion's hand, leading it up Gen's leg. Compared to the lion, Gen is absolutely small. His leg could fit into Tsukasa's fist quite easily. His eyes rake up the small squishy body with fervor. He leads it under his skirt where he watched Senku's venture moments ago. 

There's wet- a pretty pink cunt ready under there. Tsukasa isn't surprised, he grew up with Gen after all. He knew the other had a rather interesting sex. But he's never seen Gen wet and gasping, trembling simply because his finger travels up- curious and exploring the area. 

"Tsukasa-chan you-" Tsukasa was bold, pressing his finger inside him. 

Senku leaves their side- looking up to the wolf still sat and staring in disbelief at the three. Amber and crimson meet. Senku looks down and away then back to him with a slight grin. Tsukasa lifts Gen up onto the table, ignoring the cups that softly shift from the movement. 

Senku makes his way around the table to Ryusui, standing in front of him almost expectantly. The wolf looks at him, tail still papping against the cushion. 

"Can't leave you out of the picture," it's the most hesitant tease he's ever made and it shows through his changed body language. Ryusui reaches out to touch him, rubbing the back of his ears and feeling along his side with another hand. 

"Is this really okay?"

Senku nods as he slowly gets closer to the other's mouth, pressing his lips there. The carnivore presses hard into him. Ryusui is over the moon ecstatic with the strange situation they're in. His hand wraps around Senku's waist, bringing the bunny closer to him. He spies Tsukasa across the way- already having rid Gen of his tank top. Tsukasa had been with other people before- and it certainly showed in the way he held Gen's breast.

Senku wraps his arms around the other's neck, letting his small mouth open for the wolf's daring tongue to explore. Ryusui shrugs his blazer off, undoing his tie as he watched the bunny step back. He stands over him with a toothy smile. 

"Senku, when it comes to you I feel extra desire coursing through me," he admits, undoing his buckle. 

“Me too, I-“ he’s cut off. 

Gen moans loud, catching both their attention. He's holding tight to his skirt while Tsukasa runs his tongue along his cunt. The experienced rabbit spreads his legs further, loving every press and lap the lion gives him. Hole clenching tight as he rims his entrance, dipping his tongue within it to get another loud reaction. 

"Oh you found his weakness," Senku laughs light, seeming to relax as he remembers the other two in the room. 

Still trembling, Gen moans out Tsukasa's name for them to hear. The lion's tail moves back and forth, pleased with the noises he's receiving from his treatment of the other. 

Ryusui is at Senku's neck, pressing kisses into it there. The bunny gasps and holds what he can of him again. The wolf is down to his underwear, having made use of the brief time they were distracted. He licks up Senku's neck, presses his nose deep into his ear to smell him, runs a hand down to squeeze at his ass to make him gasp. The sensations are a lot to bear. Ryusui smells of sweet root and shampoo. His hair is standing on end at the new friction that comes with each touch the larger provides.

Hands slipping under the hem of his shirt, Ryusui removes the only thing separating him and the bunny's supple white skin. 

Senku can't help but be proud as he's taken in at such a loving gaze. Amber eyes trail up his body while he removes his boxer's for the wolf. His cock is up and all the blond can think to do is wrap his hand around it. 

"Ryusui.." the bunny moans low as he's being stroked. Feet point towards each other while he holds onto the canine’s biceps. 

"Does it feel good Senku?" his breath is hot against his ear and Senku nods again. Ryusui never expected to be touching his little herbivore crush like this- and neither did Senku in vice versa. 

He does as Tsukasa has done before, grabbing the bunny by the hips and placing him down on the kotatsu. Gen is now laying flat on his back rather than sitting. Senku wonders where the cups have gone. He looks to Gen who seems to be enjoying the lion licking up his body at this moment. Tsukasa has wild eyes, nipping, sucking, licking where ever he was allowed to as his fingers press deeper into Gen. 

Senku can tell Ryusui is almost jealous of their quick work. He pins Senku, hovering over him. They come in for a kiss again. Senku half laughs against his lips and admits in a whisper, "I tried to prepare myself the best I could for you in the shower."

"So you two planned this?" Ryusui spreads his legs, making him flush red. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Gen says in a laughing breath. 

Senku looks to the wolf with a lust filled gaze. He doesn't quite know when he became fully naked, but he is now. Ryusui wants to make Senku feel as good as Gen right now. He wants to hear him moan his name and watch his eyes squint in pleasure. He lines himself up with the bunny, thankful Senku he’s holding his hips up for him. 

Senku had underestimated how big Ryusui was. How much he had to prepare for him. When he sees his cock press at his entrance he knew then it wasn't going to end well. Still, all he can do is bite his tongue as it enters him. He has had a bit of preparation, but he's not quite prepared for the fill. He shakes and cries out. The wolf all but howls at the tightness, the smell of blood quickly infiltrating his nose. 

Tsukasa grunts at the smell too, and Gen looks up at Senku from where he's laying opposite to him on the other side of the table. 

"You're so tight." Ryusui growls, pushing himself deeper into his hole. 

Senku shakes his head, practically gasping for air. Tears brim in his eyes and he feels a hand grasp his own on the hard wood. It's Gen there, trying to comfort him through the pain he know may not end soon. 

"Ryusui- it hurts."

"I'm sorry Senku," he grunts, pulling out before pushing right back into his small body, "it feels so good- you smell so.." 

Ah, the blood had gotten to him that quickly huh?

He looks over to Gen, who looks like he's on cloud nine while trying to give him the comfort he needed. Their hands squeeze together. 

"It'll be okay, just relax Senku-chan."

Senku trembles, looking back up to the teen who's thrusting into him. He tries to relax. Gen was there, helping him through it. He wonders if the rabbit has ever felt anything this painful before. Even now, with Tsukasa's cock inside of him, a slight buldge from his stomach, he wonders how that could ever feel pleasurable. 

The wolf pulls out and pushes further in. Senku squeezes his eyes shut into a loud whine. Ryusui hurts. His nails are digging into Senku’s supple white hips as he practically moves his body. He squeezes Gen’s hand for comfort. God did he need it. 

He’d been pining for Ryusui for awhile. Ever since the wolf had shown him how stupidly pure hearted he really was, he couldn’t help but fall for him. A bunny and a wolf. A rabbit and a lion. How perfectly taboo. 

**”Look at me.”**

Senku opens his eyes and sees Gen staring into Tsukasa’s primal garnet stone’s. Gen whines out loud and sweet. 

“Tsukasa-Chan~”

Senku feels Ryusui licking up his neck. It sends a wave of warmth and electricity down his torso. The wolf pushes into him more, and Senku can’t help but moan out loud for him as he rubs against his prostate. 

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Gen bites his lip and wraps his arms around the lion’s neck. 

It does. So painfully pleasurable that he’s begun to forget where he was. 

Then there’s a low growl in his ear and the unimaginable came to reality. Senku came, and he’s not sure who’s name he’s yelled. Gen too, is shaking with all his might and digging his fresh cut nails into Tsukasa’s neck. 

The rodent’s sing to the heavens with a prayer the carnivores won’t swallow them whole. While the two growl, maybe glaring at each other in a silent fight of whatever territory they were tearing apart. The animals sound out something fierce. They have a common sight, the four of them see white. 

Bliss, with reality soon to follow.


	2. Ice cream

_”Look at me”_

Tsukasa remembers the fierce growl as if it were yesterday. And, well. Maybe because it was. 

The sun is warm. It blankets over the skin and makes him lean into the palm of the light. How warm for a day he feels so confused on. The wind chortles past ever so often. It shakes the leaves of the park trees so beautifully he wondered if it was a dream. 

But it is not. Because beside him on the bench is Gen. His childhood friend and still potential boyfriend. At least, he hopes there is still a chance they will be together. Everything of yesterday has him too confused for real words. He remembers acting on pure instinct. Filling Gen up with his seed and watching it leak out of him. He blames Ryusui, for making Senku bleed in the first place. Perhaps then he would recall it a little better. 

“Tsukasa-Chan,” Gen catches his attention, “so do you think it’s wrong? What I do?”

Gen is swaying his feet on the bench. Tsukasa bought him a vanilla cone from the ice cream vendor not but a few moments ago. He loves the cold ice cream sharp against his tongue. It was nice on a too warm day like this. 

Tsukasa had taken him out to apologize, but now it’s become like this. He doesn’t look at him when he asks the question. It’s almost too unbearable to do so.

Gen has loved Tsukasa for many years. Even if he still has a thing for Senku, who he’s entrusted Ryusui with now, he loves the Lion beside him. For him to know his big secret was a blessing and a curse. Because now he has made love to him, and he wonders if Tsukasa even cares now. Or if this park adventure was going to be Tsukasa’s way of letting him down gently. It would be nice, if it were that way. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about breaking his heart because of his extracurricular activities. 

“You sell your body so you can afford Nanami academy?” He pauses, “you’re going into child care and second language building right? Most schools offer that path... there’s no reason you have to put yourself out there just to go to Nanami academy.”

Gen sighs against the cone and shakes his head. 

“If only it were that simple Tsukasa-Chan... I do this so I can be with Senku-Chan here... and with you.”

Tsukasa’s face heats and he coughs into his hand. Both he and Senku were in on scholarships. Ryusui was the chairmen’s son so he doesn’t even know if the wolf has to pay tuition. It’s almost unfair how sweet Gen’s motives are. 

“You are on a path towards pediatric neurology, right? Senku-Chan is aiming towards,” he pauses and laughs, “pretty much every scientific title there is, compared to the two of you my goals are a little lame.”

“That’s not true.” Tsukasa’s words cut through Gen’s laugh. “I really admire your goals, always have... but knowing what you’re having to do to get there..” 

Gen watches the white melt from the ice cream travel down his knuckles and sighs. 

“Yeah, sucks doesn’t it?” He licks the melted ice cream from his knuckles. “My career as a mentalist was crushed before it started and now I’m selling my body to attend an academy that I don’t even have to go to... but I want to.”

Tsukasa winced at the reminder. Gen had always been good at fake magic and mental tricks. It was one of his specialties still. And he had almost gotten recognized for his talents. But his manager was a shady fox who, in the end, made the rabbit a laughing stock in front of a lot of folks. _Rabbits just don’t do mind tricks and magic._ He remembers the fox pushing Gen to him the night he was played for fool. The small one trying to keep it together so the embarrassment wouldn’t grow. Tsukasa wants to devour him still. But he likes Gen’s new, more sweet and honest dream. 

“You think going for us is enough?”

“Well, it’s not like you two are the only part of it... just a big one.”

“I just want to make sure that you’re happy... with whatever you do.”

“... so about last night.” Gen seems to have avoided the last statement a bit but Tsukasa doesn’t mind. “Did you like using me, Tsukasa Chan?”

Using him? Tsukasa doesn’t want to think of it that way. But was that what it was then? Using him. Tsukasa remembers tasting the sweet that came from Gen’s ready cunt. Senku’s tease beforehand had made him almost too jealous in the moment. He wanted to taste it to. To hear Gen moan. To see him writhe in pleasure. 

Now he’s unsure. Did he give him pleasure last night? He knew Gen had a hard time walking after. Senku was in pretty bad shape too, and Ryusui had almost cried helping him back into the shower. Maybe, Tsukasa thinks, he should have went through with eating his semen out of the bunny’s hole. Maybe then he could have made him feel like he was enough. Because oh was Gen more than enough. 

“I...using you?” He shifts on the bench to face the other better, “did I not make you feel good?”

“Well, yes,” Gen laughs shyly, finally getting to the actual sugar cone beneath the swirl. Of course he had had fun. Of course he had felt good. It was Tsukasa who fucked him after all. “You were great.. but did you like being with me?”

Tsukasa swallows the lump in his throat. They’re finally making eye contact and now the warm heat is sticking to his skin like the air is leather. Gen is looking up at him through his pretty curled lashes and he nods slowly. 

“Yes.. I.. I liked it... your body is very nice.” 

Gen glances away for a minute, holding in his own strange sorrow at the wording and if Tsukasa wasn’t so nervous right now he might have caught it. 

“My body... you wouldn’t be interested in helping me out would you? With my job?”

Tsukasa’s brow furrows. He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Gen, but I don’t want to just fuck you because I’m horny.”

“Then what was last night?” His voice is angry.

Tsukasa looks away in embarrassment. “I... the two of you...”

“Listen,” Gen sighs and looks in his lap, “the reason we did that last night... while I liked what _we_ did, a lot of the situation was because Senku-Chan... he likes Ryusui a lot.”

Tsukasa doesn’t quite get what he’s going for. He tilts his head in confusion at the statement. “What do you mean?”

“He’s been afraid to even touch Ryu-Chan for awhile now, so I told him if he slept with him he’d be able to tell if he actually liked him or was just lusting after him- so when the opportunity arose I..” Gen feels a little horrible for giving that advice. And maybe he wanted Senku to fall out with Ryusui by having sex with him. So he wouldn’t have to choose between him or Tsukasa. Senku already accepted him fully for who he is and what he does. Even if they were together he’s confident Senku would feel the same. 

But with Tsukasa, he’s unsure. And maybe he shouldn’t have set everything up in the first place. Because now he’s confident that he broke Tsukasa’s heart without meaning to. 

His eyes speak of hurt and betrayal. Like a wounded kitten. And an underlying anger and humiliation came onto his reddening cheeks. 

“So you used me?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“It’s what you meant.” 

Gen bites his lip. The cone should be eaten by now but he doesn’t have the strength to continue eating it. 

It’s quiet for a long string of time. Gen doesn’t know what to tell him. Maybe he should just come out and tell him the truth. That he does like him, but knew after helping Senku with his own problem that wouldn’t matter. Because Tsukasa would just see him as the whore rabbit he is. 

“I love you.” 

Gen didn’t realize he was crying until he looks up and feels the tears burn at the movement. Tsukasa is burning holes in his own lap. 

He’s beyond hurt. But he feels it’s time to get this out. He’s tired of Gen not knowing. He wants him to know he’s hurt him more than he thinks. To really understand that Tsukasa’s feelings shouldn’t be toyed with. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years and last night I... let my primal urges speak before my normal urges and desire to tell you how I felt, I’m sorry I hadn’t told you sooner.”

“No,” Gen shakes his head and takes the lions hand before he can get up and run away like the melodramatic teen they both knew he could be, “I’m sorry, for putting you in that situation in the first place.”

Tsukasa smiles weakly at him, “you put the blame on yourself too much.” He raises his hand to wipe at Gen’s tears. 

“Let’s call it a draw then.” Gen half grinned at him. They laugh just a second together in melancholy amusement. 

It’s quiet again. And awkward. The cone still in Gens hand is becoming more soggy as the ice cream melts. A few canine children run through a field after each other. Their ears fill with the sounds of reality. The birds and the trees who still sing. The faint sound of the ice cream truck. The fast beat of their anxious hearts. 

“You still love me, even after knowing what I do? Would you still be with me... even knowing what I do?”

“Gen,” Tsukasa’s shoulders shake with a laugh, “I told you, whatever makes you happy I’m here for one hundred percent... as long as you are happy...” 

“Tsukasaaa-chaaan.” Gens words are garbled between his sobs as a weird rush of relief spreads through his body. He leans forward to hug him. Letting the cone fall to the ground he holds the lion tight. “I can’t keep it to myself any longer then! I love you too!” His voice is high pitched.

.

“W-why are you crying about that!” Tsukasa pets him and pulls the small body closer. He feels his cheeks tint and he gasps a bit, “wait- you love me? But you just said-“

“I thought if you’d hate me for being a whore anyways there’s no reason to make you feel guilty but now...” he presses his face into the other and rubs his snot and tears into the fabric of Tsukasa’s tank top. 

“Looks like you stuck with me forever for eal-ray~”

Tsukasa laughs and pulls him further up as he leans down. 

“Come here, then.” He presses his lips to the others mouth. Gens ears flatten against his head. He hears the gentle _tink_ of Tsukasa’s tail against the bench. He kisses him back with the biggest grin he could manage. 

“Tsukasa-chan what if this was all part of my plan?” He teases him after they part.

“Then I would actually devour you.” He smiles, hand combing through Gen’s beautiful bicolored hair. 

“Ah... good thing it isn’t according to plan then.”

“I’m happy too, Gen.”

————-

They enter the rabbit and bunny’s apartment quietly. The whole day had been a blast after the fact of their almost falling out. But Gen is glad that it turned out the way it did. He’s holding Tsukasa’s warm, calloused hand as they enter. 

“We should get Senku-Chan to make us his special tofu-loaf for dinner then we could-“

“Shhh..” Tsukasa shushes the rabbit who glares at him for it until his attention is directed to the couch. 

Senku and Ryusui both lay there, softly snoring. Senku is wedged between the back of the couch and Ryusui’s chest. The pressure of it makes him have a looks as if he’s in heaven. The wolf’s tail dangles off of the couch, swaying every so often. 

Gen laughs lightly into his hand. “Oh, I see.” He says quieter. 

“I can order pizza and the four of us can have a proper date this time?” Tsukasa smiles down at Gen. 

It’s good to see that Senku and Ryusui have figured themselves out as well. And he hopes it was easier than their own little chat. He feels the rabbit pressing a kiss into his palm. 

“That sounds perfect, go ahead and order, and the two of us can cuddle on my bed while we wait.”

Tsukasa feels a blush coming to his cheeks. “Just cuddling this time right?”

Gen giggles, “well we should be careful, I’ll have you know I am known to be promiscuous.”

Tsukasa huffs out his own laugh as he pulls out his phone. “I’ll take your word for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhh I hope u like this. I really don’t know what else to say other than Beastars really had it’s influence on me XD


End file.
